Dance
by Digi12
Summary: AU. Seth/Seto Stoicshipping "Dance with me." "Not on your life." Seto scoffed, but Seth leaned down, grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him up. There were chuckles from the crowd, expecting a show, a gay little farce.


Seto felt his eye twitch.

How the damn priest could make such a stupid thing look so sexy was beyond him.

An evening out. The Pharaoh had insisted. Apparently, the night before his 18th year, their liege was bored out of his skull. So they went out.

Eugh. Seto hated the world outside the palace walls. It was just so....commonplace.

Even worse was that Seth was _enjoying_ it.

The pale blue-eyed boy leaned back in his chair as the smiling priest danced with the others of the tavern. His simpler clothes swished under his finer coat of red fabric and wolf fur- imported from foreign deals -his hips swayed with the exotic, tribal beat. Shoulders rolled, his head lolled in rhythm, he twirled and moved and fucking _danced_ like the embers.

....Who in their right mind gave the man a fucking pair of _castanets_?

Perhaps it mattered, perhaps it didn't. The priest clapped the small instrument halves together between his fingers; the snapping was a sharp jerking emphasis to his movement. All eyes were on the High Priest, though their masters continued to move. The priest was liquid fire, smooth and flowing yet sharp and sudden. Seto felt his gaze inexplicably drawn to him during these silly...actions.

Deep cool eyes were now on him as Seth sighed, his fluid movement coming to a halt. The priest sprinted over lightly, suddenly sitting on the table, dark blue eyes now resting into his own.  
"Seto..." The priest jeered.  
"Seth..." The trainee parroted his teachers tone.

"At least TRY to have a good time." He sighed, lifting a bronze hand to inspect his fingernails. "If not for our dear Pharaoh, then perhaps for me."  
"I do only for myself." Seto scoffed, watching the priest pour another drink for himself from the wine bottle. "Haven't you had enough?" Seth laughed.

"Dark only set but a few hours ago. Perhaps the REAL question is why I haven't had more." He smiled, taking a sip. The Pharaoh was next to approach, also pouring himself a drink.  
"Seto, you don't care to join?" he asked, eyes on his dark wine as it spilled form the bottle into the glass.  
"I'm fine."  
"He will join, in due time. I'll be sure of it." Seth laughed, raising his glass to the Pharaoh. "My liege, a toast. To you, to your coming of age, to life, may yours be long and prosperous."  
"I thank you." The Pharaoh smiled, clinking the glasses together, taking a sip then running off with the glass, his eyes on a young servant girl whom he now beckoned to dance. The girl shied away, her face red at his request. A dance with the Pharaoh was unheard off. But he called to her still, holding out his hand, smiling joyfully, even offering his glass to her. She smiled some, took his hand and went with him to the celebration.

Seth took another long sip, emptying his glass before pouring another.  
"You don't REALLY think I'd make myself the fool out there, would you?" Seto scoffed. "Especially when I'm beside a BIGGER fool?"  
"I am no fool. I am simply joyful." Seth smiled, kissing Seto's forehead softly. The boy frowned; the priest was trying to distract him. The priest took another glass, poured the wine and set it before his student and lover. "Have a drink, let the night end however it ends, just _relax_."

"It's hard to relax amongst fools." Seto scoffed, taking the drink away and sipping some. "Perhaps you do not recall the prophecy for the Pharaoh? That when is birthday comes, he shall-"  
"I am well aware, Seto." Seth sighed, taking another drink.  
"And yet you wished him a long prosperous life and congratulated him for reaching his dying year."  
"Stop it. I hate when you speak like this." Seth sighed, a hand on Seto's shoulder. The priest-in-training cast his gaze away and Seth frowned. The High priest jumped down from the table and moved behind Seto, his hand still on the boys shoulder but now his arm was wrapped around the boy in an embrace. "We are _in love_, our friend is now a man, the night is as young as the three of us," He looked at Seto. "And you STILL find a way to make yourself miserable." He kissed the boys temple. His lips were warm, body and blood hot with drink.  
"You've had too much wine." Seto sighed softly, leaning into his lovers' affection.  
"The night is young, as I said. I have plenty of time to have too much." The priest chuckled, pulling the boy onto his feet.

"No." Seto declined, trying to pull himself away.  
"Just a little." Seth prodded, a hand slinking over the boys sides. "It's not shameful when you're the one dancing."  
"Seth, I swear-"  
"Not even for me?" Seth asked, pushing it. "I thought you loved me."  
"I hate you."

A smile. A hand clasped the boys' free hand, spinning him out into the center of the room. The crowd parted and the boy landed on his end, glaring up at the priest.

Seto growled his lovers' name. The named just smiled, his body taking up the rhythm. The boy listened carefully to the low, ancestral drum, the grit and spice of the strumming lute's melodic charm, and the other myriad of instruments which blended and swirled to sound out into the night.

And Seth fucking _moved_.

No, he didn't move. He _ebbed_ and _flowed_, _jerked_ and _snapped_; a blaze in his eyes and step that fought against his smoothness and the cool blue of his eyes.

He hated him.

The priest paused only for a second, now in front of his precious pupil, a hand extended.  
"Dance with me."  
"Not on your life." Seto scoffed, but Seth leaned down, grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him up. There were chuckles from the crowd, expecting a show, a gay little farce.

The priest-in-training turned red as he felt a hand against his backside, fingers trickling down the curve. More giggled and snarks.

"What are you DOING?" Seto growled.  
"Dance with me." Seth whispered again, his voice a husk, seductive and gritty like the music that played. The hand went down, fingers prodding the boys kneecap and he tumbled from the lack of balance as he leg twitched.

Seth caught him, had him by the underarms and there were a few laughs. Seto turned redder with embarrassment.  
"Seth, I swear to-" he was pulled back up, his partner spinning away, his body a spinning coin in time with the melody. The priest stopped, only one of the castanets back in action in one hand as he snapped it and smirked. His leg jut out, a pose for style before he moved back in Seto's direction. The trainee sighed; his teeth clenched and he tried to stay angry...

But found himself swayed again by Seth.

His movement was perfect, unmatched, as if he was an extension of the harmony of the music.

When did Seth get so close?

Very....VERY close...

His hips and torso still rocked softly but his arm came up and knuckled brushed the boys pale cheek. His burgundy face was now bright crimson, eyes locked with that of his lover. The blue was smoldering, an enchantment and a lulling darkness to it...Fingers traced the sides of the boys arms and he let himself be led by this fiery, hypnotic creature whom Seth had become.

Lips caressed his pale neck, pulling him closer. The boy gasped as his leg suddenly moved forward when Seth's moved back. Seth straightened his upper-torso, Seto did as well. They matched, they were in tune, they were in sync....

The priests' slender digits entwined with that of his novice, bringing the arm over the boys head and spinning him out once, then back in, closer than before. Seto's arm was over his own chest, his back to Seth's front. Seth pulled him close, a low breath smoothing by his ear as Seth was taller than him, but only so much.

The priest spun him out again. The exotic, grit sound of the music enthralled him, possessed Seth as they moved together, only with Seth pulling the strings as, admittedly, Seto wasn't too GOOD at dancing either...Which was part of why he didn't want to in the first place.

An arm across his back, their hands still laced together. The pale boy was slowly let down, head nearly touching the sandy floor with Seth still but a mere inch away. Their noses near touched and the music ended softly, fading out in one long, damn near erotic note.

Seto felt his fast breathing, his quick heart, his hot face and when he opened his eyes, where he should have seen the ceiling, he merely saw Seth.

The priest stared down at him, the dark fire in his eyes still crackling away. Seto's already quick heart jumped, his mouth slightly parted as he breathed silently. He wanted more music, more movement, more of this dark, entrancing Seth. More of that look in his eyes...

A smile.

_What_?

The passion faded, a slow smile gracing the priest's face as he watched the seduced, flushed boy he called his own.

"Thank you."

Seto was stunned.

Then he was embarrassed.

Then he was angry.

He pushed the priest away, falling once more onto his behind before scrambling up and storming out of the tavern. The laughter was mocking and humiliating. He hated it. Even worse, he hated the slow, bittersweet......he hadn't the words. It was.....he just didn't have the WORDS.

"Seto." The other laughed lightly, following the boy out. "Seto, WAIT. You needn't be embarrassed."

"Well, I am." Seto scoffed. "Congratulations Seth, you have successfully made yourself a _fantastic_ ass." The priest merely laughed.

"I hadn't meant to embarrass you." He said. "Just to suede you."

"Really now?" Seto grunted. He didn't want to admit that it worked. He didn't want to admit what he wanted now.

Possibly because it was obvious.  
"Seto..." The priest whispered, stepping closer to the boy, running his fingers through his hair. "You were perfect."

A kiss. A soft, heated kiss, that lasted a mere second or so. Seto looked at him, dazed by the desire he felt. Seth leaned the boy against the wall of the tavern, his eyes locked with that of his younger twin.

"So you would like me to believe." The pupil said, trying to scoff, but it came out as more of a sigh. "So you would have me do it again."  
"Only for me." Seth whispered, deep and guttural, a dark purring like sound. "We were connected, Seto...you felt it." He grinned, kissing the boys temple again.

Seto shivered and nodded a bit. "And no one else should have seen it." He whispered softly.

"You haven't had enough to drink." Seth laughed airily, kissing the boy again, hands gripping the boys shoulders. Seto groaned and tossed his head, staring to his side as not to see the priest.  
"You're humiliating." The pale boy growled as the priest kissed his cheek.

"Not at all." Seth protested, smiling still.

Seto let an eye wander to his lover's face.

Seth kissed him again.

"Because if I was humiliating, you wouldn't have enjoyed it as much as you did in that moment."

Another kiss.

Seto knew when he lost.

And he hated it.

---

My first SetoxSeth and the fandom decided to die on me. Oy. Just my luck.

Well, this ficlet was inspired by several; things.

1) My sudden passion for Stoicshipping (SetoxSeth)

2) It was 3:25 in the morning and I was bored and tired.

And

3)....I, Digi12, at 17 years old, watched Disney's _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ for the first time about a week ago (A week or less, anyway). Obviously, Esmeralda's dancing was part of it but what really brought this fic on was the song _Hellfire_ sung by Judge Claude Frollo.

_"Protect me, Maria._

_Don't let the siren cast her spell._

_Don't let her magic sear my flesh and bone.  
Destroy Esmeralda_

_And let her taste the fires of Hell_

_Or else let her be mine and mine alone."_

So, that's my explanation. Oh, and I'm working on the next chapter to vampires. I'm quite inspired since I have a good idea for the sequel in my head. So expect it out sooner than the last one.


End file.
